


He was just running

by Big_Fan_Spiderman



Series: He was just... [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Concussions, Doctors & Physicians, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Hospitals, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fan_Spiderman/pseuds/Big_Fan_Spiderman
Summary: Peter was running. Not from something. Just in gym. He wasn't doing ANYTHING wrong.Parker luck hits hard.





	He was just running

Peter was just running. Not from something. Just in gym. He wasn't doing anything wrong! 

**20 minutes before**

"Hey Ned! Are you ready... For gym!" Peter yells sarcastically in the locker room. 

"No Peter, I'm not ready for gym. Gum sucks! It's a waste of our precious time." Ned replied. Peter hated gym, it was his least favorite class of the day. Yes, he had his spider abilities but he has to hide them. He couldn't do 100 then, he do 100 sit ups now. 

"Woah Ned, keep that sass to your self. I will not let anything bring me down today." Peter says as he starts walking out of the locker room. 

"Why? You always hate gym." Ned questioned. 

"I have the Lab Day with Mr. Stark! Nothing can bring me down today. He said that we can update the suit today..." Peter whispered to his best friend. Ever since the vulture incident Mr. Stark had been more in Peters life. That includes living at the compound and Lab Days, Peter was more ok with living at the compound ever since may took the job in Seattle. Something about a hospital being built in Lake Stevens, Washington and needed employees. 

"Dude, can your life get any better? Living with Avengers and Lab Day with Tony Stark? Amaxing!" Ned said loud enough that Flash Thompson overheard. 

"Yo Penis Parker! You lying about the internship again? Nobody would want poor orphan Penis." Flash said while walking with his friends. 

"Just ignore him Peter he-" Ned was interrupted by Mr. Larson blowing the whistle. 

"Ok everyone out to the track! The mile today as warm up!" 

_Warm up? A mile as a warm up. Are you kidding me?! _Peter thought to himself as he started the trek to the track. "

You ok Peter?" Ned asked while jogging next to him. 

"Yeah, just got a bad feeling" Peter looked around trying to spot it, but found nothing. 

"Your Spidey Sense?" Ned wispered running faster to keep up with Peter. 

"I dunno, it just-" He was cut off when he tried on something and went flying forward. The his world went black. 

* * *

Ned looked around as did his best friend, funding nothing. Then Ned saw Flash stick his foot out right in Peters path. 

Ned watched in slow motion as Peter tripped on the foot and went flying forward, cracking his head ok the pavement. 

"Peter!!" Ned screamed and sprinted towards his best friend on the ground. 

"Peter come on man wake up" Ned whispered as he shook Peter a bit. Then he saw the blood forming around his head. 

"MR. LARSON!! HELP!!" Ned screamed for his teacher threw tears. Mr. Larson came running to see the commotion. When he saw Peter unconscious on the ground blood sounding him, he freaked. 

"Everyone in the gym! Go follow Mr. Wheat!!" He yelled to the people started to see what was happening. 

"Ned, call the 911" He said without looking at the kid. Mr. Larson took his sweatshirt off and put under Peters head to stop the steady flow of blood. 

Ned was in denial. Call 911 put Peter in danger because of his identity, or not call 911 and Peter could die. 

Then Ned realized. He had Mr. Starks number for a reason. Ned punched in Mr. Starks number and waited for him to answer

* * *

Tony was working in his kab when his music was turned down. 

"What the hell Friday, whatcha doing with my music?" Tony cursed at the AI. 

"Incoming call from Ned Leeds" Her Irish voice stated worriedly. 

"Put him threw.... Ned, I told you only in emergencys you can call, not in the middle of class." Tony sighed into the call. 

"Mr. Stark! This Is a emergency! Peter fell and hit his head a school! His head won't stop bleeding and you need to get here with paramedics now!" Ned yelled threw the phone. 

Tony was panicking now. Peter was bleeding?? "Ok ok ok ok. I'm on my way, meet you in front of the school with paramedics."

"Ok, Mr. Larson? We need to get Peter to the front of the school. Paramedics are gonna be there." Ned said after hanging up the phone. 

Mr. Larson picked Peter up carefully, making sure his head rested on his shoulder. 

"Let's go" Mr. Larson took off to the front of the school. 

When Tony arrived with the paramedics he jumped out the ambulance and rushed to Peters side. 

"Excuse me sir. But I can take him from here." Tony said in a rush to the man holding Peter. The man gave Peter to Tony while the stretcher rolled in. Tony put Peter on the stretcher and was off to the compound. 

"Your gonna be ok Peter, your gonna be ok" Tony whispered to the boy. 

When they arrived at the compound Helen Cho came out the meet them. 

"I'm gonna need a CT for this" She immediately said while looking at his head. 

"Tony, you can wait in the medbay waiting room until I come back out. Remember, stay calm." And just like that, Helen was off with Peter. 

Tony waited for what felt like hours till she came back out. 

"He has a pretty bad concussion but that's all, no brain damage or anything like that. He's gonna be ok" Helen said with a smile. 

"Can I go see him?" Tony asked. 

"Yes he should be awake now"

With that Tony rushed off to see his son.

When he got to Peters room, first thing he saw was Peters eyes open. 

"Oh thank god" Tony sighed with relief. 

"Hey Mr. Stark'' Peter croaked. 

" Kid, how did you end up here? You were in school!" 

"Ummm, I was running and then I think that flash tripped me. I went flying, that's all I remember." Peter recounted. 

"So your here Because some little shit tripped you? I'm gonna beat the shit out him" Tony replied angrily. 

"That's abuse Mr. Stark" Peter gasped. 

"Your damn right it is." Tony bit out. Peter was here, talking, and being a smartass. 

We're all gonna be all right. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! I really hope that you like it!  
Leave me constructive criticism please!


End file.
